Lawn mowers and especially powered rotary lawn mowers have been provided with grass clipping collecting compartments or catchers for receiving clippings. During use of the mower its operational cutting elements propel the clippings from the operational or cutting area through a discharge chute or opening into a container, usually a cloth bag reinforced with a steel wire frame mounted rearward of the mower proper. In use the mower is operated until the bag or container is more or less full and then it is detached from the mower, emptied, e.g. into a garbage can, or disposable trash bag and replaced for re-use.
Frequent emptying of conventional grass catchers into stationary containers is often a time consuming, bulky and awkward process. Clippings are often spilled and require extra effort to collect. And the conventional grass clipping handling process often loosens the clipping material creating a larger volume and resulting in greater problems in handling and disposing of it.